


Scenes of works i'll never finish..., probably.

by Lurias_1533



Series: Scenes for other works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurias_1533/pseuds/Lurias_1533
Summary: That's it, just a bunch of characters doing stuff. Some may die, some may kiss and others will just be there, giving a monologue or something. This is also mainly English, but i may or may not write one or two scenes in Spanish.
Series: Scenes for other works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217135
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_What do i fear the most?_ i asked to myself.

My turn is gonna be in a few more minutes, the creature that is being used as some kind of game.

**_What do i fear the most?_** Spiders? Yeah, i hate those fuckers. Drowning? That too.

_Will my fear be a combination of those things or I'll be much worse?_ i asked myself again as i saw the last kid before me cast the spell.

Finally, my turn. My back is cold for a second before it gets hot with adrenaline. My face must be red right now. Everyone is looking at me.

"Ready?" Asked the teacher. He's holding the door of the wardrobe. _'Yes'_ i answer with a nod. The door is open and the teacher steps aside. The place goes silent. For five seconds, nothing comes out. People are starting to speak in hushed voices. _Is it because my fears are not something tangible?_ I feel the stares grow more intense in my back.

Then, someone walks from the wardrobe.

**_Me._ **

More specifically, an older version of me.

Golden, short hair with little waves in it, with yellow glowing eyes, and the white part of it was now black. He's tall, taller than me, and he's looking down with a tiny devilish smile in his white face. "Do you feel bad?" he asked. I was trow off by it. I'm frozen in place, whatever this is, is much worse than anything I've lived until now. This was a pain, forgotten and buried long ago.

_"About what?"_ i whispered. The older me tilted his head, amused.

**"The accident."** he answered. The accident?-- **"What brought us here."** the 'Me' got closer to my face **"Remember? _Tic-tack--,"_**

_"Tic-tack."_ i follow in disbelief. I do. I look into my eyes, the older me eyes. Black and glowing yellow. His grin just grows wider.

That was when the teacher --thankfully-- decided was enough and shove the older 'me' into the wardrobe again.


	2. Forever with you, one (1) scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited.

When the axe hit his reinforced shoulder, Tharal didn't know what hurt more. The physical pain, or the fact that Velsha was being mind controlled.   
He didn't know whether he was angry at himself, or angry at the ones who could do such an atrocity to the mind of his Guiding Star. He couldn't loose her.   
Not again. Not like this.   
And with all the rest of willpower he had in his already beaten body, he raised his right hand, slowly and trembling he managed to reach he face. She wasn't moving, even in this state, even in this moment, she was still fighting the mindcontrol.   
Something he never liked during his entire existence was being called a "Guide", he wasn't one. He was a Sentinel, a weak one, but still. In this moment? "If being a Guide is what it takes to be with you, then so be it." he said in a whisper.   
"If taking down a monarchy makes you come back, then i will take two." Velsha was breathing harshly, "If living in a Pit makes me stay by your side, then i'll gladly do it." He took a shaky breath, blood was coming down from his shoulder. He could take it. That blow is not gonna kill him, they both knew it. Tharal's body was desesperatedly trying to heal himself, despite the axe still being there. Metal started covering his injuries, melted cold metal was covering his body, slowly, but surely. He was healing.  
"I've spent 32 years searching for my Guiding Star, I can't loose you again." And while his hand was still in her face, it started glowing. A yellow-white kind of glow, with the help of the Guide he had in his Pocket Dimension, Tharal could do this. He has done this before, with her. Take her out of a Feral state, take her out of a Zone.   
For a Guide, this would have been normal, is in their blood after all, but for a Sentinel? It was painful to no end. Tharal's head was nearly spinning, his vision blurred for seconds, but it was worth it. Because that red glow that Velsha always had in her eyes came back, she came back to the light.   
Tears were falling down across her face. "I would follow you to the sun," she said in a choked breath, Tharal let out a huffed laugh. He was glad. Glad she is still herself. Glad that she's back.   
"If your orders are to bring a meteor then i'll bring two." she said. Tharal gave her a weak smile, he knows what she mean. 

In the past, nearly 40 years ago, they were in a resistance. People were under Tharal's and Velsha's lead. They trained together, planned together, fought together. Fire and Earth. People called them Meteorite, for all the destruction they brought to their enemies. Tharal would made the earth shake and towers of rock raised from nowhere, Velsha would then take her special axe and destroy those same mountains making them fall with fire. Thus, a meteorite would fall in the ground, devastating the enemy land. "But time is running out," she said with sadness in her voice, "If none of us die now they will kill us both...,"   
She's right, time as run out. So did their luck, and soon everything was black.  
That's the end of their first life.


	3. A dream? Or a memory?

It was a dream, from when she was little. Lyla remembered when she woke up. She stood there, in her bed, trying to remember exactly how it was. 

She was playing the piano, in the night. She felt sad, the notes weren't perfect. She was making mistakes... 

A breeze of cold air made her stop the song she couldn't get right. 

Scared, she looked back. And she found someone. It was dawn outside, but in the room were she was, the night could be seen. 

She got close to the figure. It was a man. Someone she didn't knew, but Lyla didn't feel afraid of him. 

The dark figure took her and raised her to the window. He took her out of the room. 

The light of dawn was pretty in the man's face. His hair was red. 

She looked at him. His eyes were red too? 

The man walked with her in the night. They were holding hands. 

_Warm..._

They walked in silence the entire way to a secret garden. The grass felt cold, but the man gave her a hug. 

A warm hug and they were in the ground now. 

Lyla remember the feeling or immense warmth and the light. 

There was light everywhere. It wasn't dark anymore. It was still night, but the garden and the flowers were shining. 

_Pretty..._

Tiny figures were around her, they laughed, but not at her. They were bringing her flowers, little glowing flowers. 

And she fell asleep in the Warm arms of someone else. Someone who wasn't her nanny, but someone who never showed again. A man who took her to a secret garden and gave her glowing flowers. 

He was humming too, singing her to sleep. 

A smile grew into Lyla's face. It wasn't the first time she Dreamed this. And it always felt nice to wake up with it.

It was as if an angel came to give her a hug. 


	4. Ah, yes. The gay panick moment.

Kale knew perfectly well that Jade didn't know, he knew that Jade couldn't be blamed. He knew that he couldn't have done anything about it, yet– 

He couldn't help but be angry. 

Every single time. 

He keeps acting as if he didn't know him, as if they never have talked to each other before. 

They have, in fact, never talked to each other. Not now, but Kale did. He lived that. And it's terribly annoying knowing when someone is lying to your face. 

It infuriates Kale. 

Even in this rightful moment, he couldn't help but twitch his left eye. _“When are you going to stop?”_ Kale hissed. They were alone in this hallway, Kale had managed to get ride of his knight for a second just to bump into Jade in the other. Such a luck… 

He took a step forward, closing the distance between them, Kale, as the taller one, had to face down to his…, _Prince._

His brows were slightly furrowed and his mouth was pulled into a thin line. In the eyes of Jade, he must look greatly displeased— He is. 

“What—?” begun the prince, trying to play down the note of fear in his voice and the sudden wave of cold in his back. 

“Stop lying to me, _Jade.”_ interrupted Kale with another hiss, the last word muttered with so much venom his eyes changed colors. 

The prince closed promptly his mouth with a click. They looked at each other eyes, the blonde trying to figure out what did his friend got to know about him to be so upset about it, while the other was just waiting for a response. When he didn't got it Kale turned his face, letting out a deep breath. “Next time you show to my house, stop using your disguise.” he started walking toward who knows where, “Or I'll stop talking to you.” Kale added before disappearing. 

“…” 

. 

Jade stood there for a second without being able to think anything about what just happened, a flood of emotions hit him so hard he needed to use the wall as a support. 

Jade knew he should be worrying about how did Kale got to know about his real identity, that he should be telling his subordinates to spy on him to know who gave him the information to it, but…, He feels happy. Excited, even. 

He was smiling and bitting his lip while slowly falling into the ground, but he also was frowning. He couldn't control the blush in his face anymore. 

Jade wanted to laugh. What is this feeling? He feels strangely excited, but also terribly scared. 

The prince hid his face behind his hands, he can definitely feel the warmth of his probably red face. Is this how it feels to panic? No, that probably wasn't the case, he has panicked before, just… Not like this.

_What did you do to me, Kale?_ Jade wondered. He stood there for a couple of second before getting back to reality. Right, the hallway is not gonna be empty forever. He needs to move before someone sees him and a rumor starts spreading. 

Controlling his face, and standing up right again. He started walking, where? He has no idea, his office would be a good idea. There, he could get to actually think about what just happened. 

His blush hadn't got down, but he can phase it with a small smile, if somebody asks, he could just say that it was a bright day for him. 

If any of his brothers get to know what happened, he will **_never_** live it down. He can't afford to loose a place in the competition for the the throne. He's the second in line, and has been for many years now, he needs to keep it that way, otherwise he will never have a real chance to get the crown. 

~~_He can't afford to show any sign of weakness, specially not for someone like Kale._ ~~

. 


	5. The 'hero' and the 'hero'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tells the truth to the 'passerby hero' of a cursed village.

Like, how do i explain this? Hmm... You suck. 

  
Like, i know everyone in this town says great things about you, but you need to understand. That is just because you're the one making, _literally_ everything! I cannot stress this enough, man. Every single compliment you got in you job was a lie. The first time you got ride of those rats? They went to another place, thanks to you now i have to prepare against a fucking army of magical rats. I did NOT need that.

  
The time you were asked to take those apples from the trees? Those were magical protection apples. They asked you to take them because of the curse in them; if someone from the village gets more than one per day, they'll stop being able to breathe. Also, they are highly addictive. 

  
So, yes. And that's just for the first week you were here. 

  
The SECOND Week, however, you did help taking down the werewolves. And- No, don't smile! That wasn't something good either- They were friends of mine, you moron! They were merchants! The only ones who actually get things and stuff for these people! I was supposed to bring the wares inside the village, but thanks to you and your stupid try of heroism act now there's not enough supplies to get over the winter. 

  
Now, there's also a lot of corpses in the nearby forest and the rats are gonna feed on them. Not to mention that you _literally_ made _clothes off their skin._

  
Mark sighed, tired of this situation. 

  
Whatever, I just came to tell you; run away from this village as long as you can, _which is not a lot of time._ This is supposed to be a prison for bad people, everyone, -and i mean it- Everyone in this place is supposed to go and live a punishment, you've screw that up too. So, I'm out. Good luck surviving the forest, ~~_'Hero'...._~~


End file.
